


Irresistible

by Elfarock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Chubby Neville Longbottom, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfarock/pseuds/Elfarock
Summary: Neville spends his days off taking care of his plants... in comfortable attire





	Irresistible

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181955945@N08/48023327023/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come see my art on elfarock-art.tumblr.com!


End file.
